1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stem of a bicycle or the like, and more particularly to a stem having a fixing device.
2. Background Description of the Prior Art
The handlebars of a bicycle are generally mounted to the frame by means of a stem having a vertical tube housed telescopically inside, and mounted to, the fork tube.